Heartbreak in a kiss
by fullmetal inugirl145
Summary: Kagome witnesses InuYasha and Kikyo kissing. With hurt feelings, she takes off into the woods, and then, What happens? Read and Review! inukag and koukag
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Sight Of Betrayal

The wind had begun to blow hard, and the tree's were barely visible in the dark night. A young girl ran through the forest, not really knowing where she was going, just trying to get away, fresh tears welling in her eyes. Kagome Higurashi ran and ran, not stopping even when her muscles where throbbing in her legs. All she could think about was the unbearable sight she had just witnessed.

Flashback

Inuyasha and the gang were settling down for the night. The camp fire had been put out and everyone was laying in their sleeping bags, quietly going to sleep.

Kagome laid there, at first just looking at the stars, but she turned on her side and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep. She knew that Inuyasha was up in the tree probably sleeping by now. Her eyes closed and she was almost asleep when she heard a twig snapping nearby. She lay still, thinking Inuyasha would handle it. But he never hopped down from the tree. She looked up and to her surprise, he was gone.

She quickly climbed out of her sleeping bag and looked over the camp site. Everyone was sleeping and he was no where to be found.

'The river!' She thought silently.

She walked past Sango and Shippou's sleeping forms and towards the river. Once she got there, he wasn't there.

'Where did he go too?' She grumbled in her mind.

She turned and began to walk back to the camp site, but she heard soft voices. She followed her instincts and walked toward the sounds. She heard movement behind a tree and hid herself. Then she heard a deep male voice whispering to someone else.

'Inuyasha!'

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a female voice respond.

'No, not her.'

She slowly looked around the tree, making sure that she couldn't be seen. Her eyes instantly began to water when she saw the scene in front of her. Kikyo in Inuyasha's arms. Her mind went blank and she just stared at the couple. Inuyasha looked almost happy, as if he belonged with her, the same for Kikyo, she didn't look sad anymore.

Kagome's heart broke.

'I had actually believed that Inuyasha would ever love me. I'm so stupid!'

She continued to watch as the couple kissed. Finally she could take no more and walked away from them. She couldn't get the picture of them out of her mind, no matter how much she told herself that they belonged together. It hurt her to much to really think about it. She didn't want to be around any longer and decided to run.

End Flashback

Kagome shook her head in both anger and frustration, and continued to run. Her lungs felt like they were on fire and her muscles were screaming in protest for her to stop. She ignored all this and ran anyway. The wind grew stronger and her hair slapped against her skin, stinging her. Then unexpectedly, her foot caught on a loose tree root and she fell to the ground, cutting her palms and cheek. Her body burned so bad from the extra adrenaline and hard pounding of her muscles, all she could do was lay there and cry. Her mind wouldn't stop replaying the images of Kikyo and Inuyasha in her mind.

'I've lost him. I have lost him forever. He will never really love me like I love him. I don't know what to do!'

Kagome continued to think and soon she fell asleep on the forest floor.

(a/n) That's it for Chapter One. Please review and tell me what you think this is my first fanfic so go easy on me! I have outline of the story written, so it shouldn't take to long to post the next chapter. Review, Review, Review. )

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

ok since i forgot last time and as much as it kills me...

disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or any of the characters! (but in my dreams i do!)

Chapter 2-The Missing Girl

The storm picked up in intensity. Rain fell and smashed against the wooden hut as an impatient Hanyou paced back and forth by the door.

"Where the hell is she? She shouldn't have taken off before such a bad storm and she knows that!" Inuyasha growled.

He had told her that she was going to take a quick bath, and she had still not returned. He had a feeling that something wasn't right. Miroku and Sango sat against the wall, casually talking with Shippou, ignoring the pacing Hanyou.

"You all stay here. I'm going to find Kagome."

He ran out the storm into the storm. The cold rain and wind beat against him, making him involuntarily shutter. He sniffed the air, but couldn't picked up her scent.

"Damn Rain! He said to no one in particular.

He took off running in the general direction of the hot spring, wanting to check there first. He flew past villagers and soon found the spring. But there was no Kagome in sight. He growled under his breath and took off for the well.

"If she fucking left, I'm gonna drag her back here and die her to a god damned post. Even if she does sit me for a week!"

He sped up and reached the well in no time. Her scent wasn't there when he sniffed the air, but then he hadn't expected that it would be with the rain. Without a thought, he jumped in the well and passed to her time.

Light purple enveloped him as he traveled through the time portal. He reached the other side and sniffed the air. There was no rain here, but neither was Kagome's smell.

'Shouldn't her smell be here? What the fuck is going on?'

He growled again and jumped out the well. He sniffed again just to be sure, but her scent just wasn't there. Sighing, he jumped back into the well and to his own era. Once on the other side of the well, he took for the village, completely missing the sleeping girl that lay only a few yards from the well.

He reached the village in record time, hoping to find her there and waiting for him. But, no such luck. He ran through the door, making the others pause in their actions.

"Where's Kagome Inuyasha?"

Shippou watched as Inuyasha visibly paled and then slumped to the floor.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

Sango ran over to him and kneeled beside her friend.

"Kagome is.gone. I.can't find her." Inuyasha's voice barely reached her ears.

"What do you mean she is gone and you can't find her?" Sango questioned.

"Perhaps she is just bathing in the river or the springs." Miroku suggested from behind Sango.

Fear and grief were etched on the Hanyou's face.

"Checked. I can't smell her because of the damned rain and wind. How the FUCK am I supposed to find her now!"

Sango and Miroku saw the emotions playing across his face. He was clearly worried about Kagome, but there was something else there. Something that looked an awful lot like love.

"Inuyasha. I believe she is hiding from the storm. She might have found shelter somewhere and is waiting it out. It will intensify even more before the night is over, so rest and continue your search tomorrow."

Miroku hoped his little speech would calm the Hanyou down. It only succeeded in making him more agitated.

"I feel like I'm stuck in a god damned human body. I can't smell her, I can't see her, what's the fucking point." He sighed and leaned back against the wall.

Sango sat next to him and Miroku and Shippou went back to the fire and continued to chatter.

"Inuyasha, what happened with Kagome?" Sango whispered.

Inuyasha's face visibly softened as he thought about the events earlier in the day. When she came to him. What happened when she came to him. What she said. Then, the special moment, when nothing else mattered except the two. When she said she was going to take her bath.

"Damn bitch!" Inuyasha yelled and threw a fist against the wall beside him.

"Inuyasha.What did Kagome-Sama say?" Miroku questioned.

"She just said she was going to take a bath. Not fucking disappear." He told him.

"Well then, after the storm has ceased, then we all will go search for her. Agreed?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment before folding his arms in the sleeves of his shirt.

"Feh!" He snorted.

'Kagome. I hope your okay.' He thought as he closed his eyes and let his worn out muscles relax.

All through the night, Inuyasha waited by the door, just incase she came home. But no, she never did. The storm began to die down just before dusk until stopping completely as the sun rose over the horizon.

"Wake up! We're leaving now!"

Inuyasha yelled until the others were awake and right behind him in their search for Kagome. Once again, they were at the hot spring.

"Inuyasha, it looks like she was never here!" Sango said kneeling next to the water.

"Don't you think I KNOW that. Her scent isn't anywhere." He trailed off, sniffing this rock and that, trying to catch some sign that she had been there, but to no avail.

"Perhaps let us check out the well. She might have returned home sometime in the night." Miroku offered.

"I doubt it, it was raining too hard to see two feet in front of your face. No one would be out in a storm like that. EXCEPT KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Did you make Kagome sad again, Inuyasha? Is that why we can't find her?"

Shippou unknowingly voiced Sango and Miroku's thoughts as well. Shippou took great care to make sure he was hidden behind Sango as he waited for the Hanyou to answer.

Inuyasha glared at him a moment before finally responding.

"No ya little RUNT! I made her happy for a change!" He growled out.

"Uh huh."

Shippou gulped as Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and glared at him. Inuyasha just barely caught the looks on Sango and Miroku's faces before turning to them.

"You two believe I hurt her or something DON'T YOU!"

The two slowly stepped back nearly fell into the spring.

"Fucking great! GRRR, I will find her WITHOUT you then!"

He growled one more meaningful time before taking off on his own to find Kagome.

'I will find you Kagome. Just wait for me, I'm coming!' The Hanyou thought full of fear and impatience.

And from there his search continued, late into the night.

Next Chapter:

"Kagome? Are you okay? Why are you sleeping on the ground like this?"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and immediately closed them as the sunlight shone directly on her face.

"Y.You." She whispered at the man standing over her.

Please review! i'll update sooner if ya do!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Wonderous Find

Kagome turned over on her side and yawned while stretching at the same time. Crackling leaves next to her head snapped her to attention.

"Kagome? Are you okay? Why are you sleeping on the ground like this?"

Kagome groaned, slowly opening her eyes and immediately closing them as the sunlight shone directly on her face.

"Y.You." She whispered at the man standing over her.

Kouga kneeled next to her, and took one of her hands in his.

"Do you need help, my Kagome?" He asked politely.

Kagome jumped to her feet and brushed the leaves from her long, raven hair.

"I'm fine Kouga. What are you doing here?"

She looked him in the eye, but could see no evil intentions; not that he ever had any directed towards her anyway.

"I was hunting and the wind carried your scent. I'm surprised mutt face left you here."

"He, he didn't leave me here. I don't wanna talk about it okay."

Kouga could see tears forming in her eyes and he wasn't sure what to do.

"Kagome, come back to the caves with me. Be my mate and let Inuyasha have his dead bitch." He told her calmly.

Kagome stared at him for a minute without blinking.

'Should I go with him. It's obvious that Inuyasha doesn't want me. But Kouga never gave up on me. Never.' She thought.

"Umm. I will go with you, but on one condition." Kagome spoke softly.

"Name it."

"I don't want to be your mate. I just need sometime alone. Away from everything. Just to think about what to do and how to make the next move. Can you just let me live with you and your tribe in peace?"

Kagome watched as his eyes lit up and then died back down.

'I should have known he couldn't handle it. It was too much to hope for.'

Kagome sighed and sat at the base of the tree behind her.

"Kagome.you're more that welcome to come and live with us. I would rather have you that way, than not at all."

Kouga knelt in front of her and put a finger under her chin, lifting her face so he could meet her eyes.

"What ever he did to you, I can see it's still hurting you. Therefore, you have my word that I won't try to touch you until you tell me you want me."

Kagome could see that he meant what he was saying by the look in his eyes. She was being given the chance to get away from the whole mess with Inuyasha and Kikyo, and she wasn't about to miss out on it.

"Thank you Kouga-Kun. I really appreciate this."

He smiled down on her and lifted her into his arms, bridal style.

"Come on. We better go before mutt face catches up."

With that, Kouga took off running at a speed that made Kagome sick to her stomach. She buried her face in his chest to avoid being sick all over him. Wind beat against them as he sped up, holding her more tightly in his arms.

Kagome was happier then she had ever been in her life when she finally felt the ground under feet. They had arrived at the caves Kouga and his tribe lived in. As she looked around, she saw wolves running around every where, and wolf demons were sitting on rocks, chattering amongst them selves. It seemed that they hadn't noticed that their leader was back!

That is, until a wolf ran up to Kouga and howled right in front of Kagome. She screamed and jumped into his arms, scared that the wolf might try and take a bit. Kouga laughed and set her back down.

"If you want to live here, you have to learn that she was just greeting you!" Kouga said laughing.

"It's not funny. I thought 'SHE' wanted to eat me for dinner!" She yelled.

The wolf backed away and transformed into a beautiful female Demoness. She had a long light pink kimono with white flowers printed down the side. Her hair, pulled up into a ponytail, was almost a light sandy blonde color. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Wow!" Kagome whispered.

"I am Hari. One of the packs Demoness'. I act as an elder female would in any tribe. What is your name young one?"

Kagome stood in shock.

"Umm.it's uh.oh.Kagome!" She said and bowed to the older Demoness.

Hari looked in shock for a moment and bowed respectfully in return.

"So, you're Lady Kagome. I'm very honored to meet you. Lord Kouga didn't kidnap you did he?"

Kouga snorted from beside Kagome and took her hand.

"Lady Kagome will be staying with us for a while. I want her treated with the same respect you would give me. Any one who tries to harm her WILL be killed!" Kouga announced to the entire tribe.

"Hari. Have someone bring Lady Kagome some food. Come Kagome.I'll show you around."

Kouga pulled Kagome pass Hari and leads her into a large cave.

"The last time you were here, you didn't get to see my section of the caves." Kouga said proudly.

Kagome simply smiled and followed him around as he showed her were everything was. The large den she would sleep in, by herself of course, and the kitchens, and the area used to treat the wounded. By the end of the afternoon, Kagome was dead on her feet.

Sitting on the bed, which was made of hay, Kagome took off her shoes and took a deep breath. Finally being able to relax.

"Kagome-Sama? Would you like to take a bath in the hot spring? It's not far from here?" Hari's voice called from the door.

"Oh yes. I feel like I haven't washed in a month!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Come then. We have towels and an outfit that you can put on for the time being."

Kagome followed Hari out of the room and out the through the mouth of the cave. They passed a few of the wolves guarding the tribes main entrance. She led Kagome through a small patch of woods and around some large boulders. Bringing her to the hot spring, hidden from normal view.

"Here you are Kagome. I will stand guard while you bathe. The clothing is over on that rock, as well as everything you need." Hari said, walking way.

"Thanks again." Kagome called after her.

Hari just nodded and turned her back, being true to her word and guarding the spring. Kagome went over to the large boulder that had the clothes and the herbs that were used for washing. She noticed that the clothes were almost the same as Kouga's. Almost.

The outfit had the same brown and black chest plate, but the fur wasn't brown. It was white. There was a skirt, which was a longer than Kouga's loincloth. And there were also no cuff-lets and no sword. But she didn't need those. All in all, it looked okay.

"I just hope I don't look to skimpy in this." Kagome said, setting the outfit back on the rocks.

She quickly stripped off her clothes and settled into the hot water, finally relaxing and washing off the built up dirt. She washed her hair and sat back against one of the boulders, letting her mind think about the others. Her friends.

'Maybe I shouldn't have run. Or maybe I should have brought Shippou. Inuyasha had better not hit him, or he is going to be sit for week straight.'

She frowned as her thoughts were brought back to him. When she thought of him, she thought of seeing him with Kikyo. She still couldn't think about it without tears coming to her eyes. Angrily, she stood up and got out of the hot spring, quickly rubbing herself dry with one of the towels.

Not too sure on how to put on the strange outfit, she held it up one piece at a time. After quite a few tries, she finally got it right and donned the new outfit. She looked at her reflection in the hot spring and was amazed how nice she looked. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and look at her reflection one more time.

'I look like Kouga more that I care to admit!' She thought to herself.

She picked up her piled of dirty clothes and folded them to be washed later. She walked around the boulders to find Hari sitting on top of the largest one.

"Lady Kagome? Have you finished? My.you looked stunning!" Hari said happily.

"Thank you." Kagome said and smiled.

"Come one then, time to eat by now I'm sure."

Hari led her back to the caves, earning looks from almost every male wolf within the vicinity.

'I knew I would look skimpy' She thought blushing.

"Kagome. You look.like me!"

Kouga appeared out of no where from inside the cave.

"Lord Kouga? Is time to eat yet?" Hari asked from behind Kagome.

""Hmm. yes, let us go." Kouga said, pulling Kagome by the hand behind him.

Going to eat dinner with the wolf demon tribe, Kagome could only wonder what would happen the more time that she stayed with them.

a/n hey thank you guys so much for the reviews they made me feel really awsome! i hope you liked the 3rd chapter

plez review! )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Dream 

Inuyasha was pacing again. This time, Inuyasha and his traveling companions were camped deep in the heart of the woods. Everyone was tired and hungry and yet they still had to deal with Inuyasha. Two weeks had passed and they found no sign of Kagome.

No matter where they looked or who they asked, nothing ever turned up. Sango and Miroku understood how the Hanyou was feeling, but Shippou on the other hand, thought it was all Inuyasha's fault and never missed a moment to remind him of it.

"Damn it! It's been two whole weeks! Where the FUCK is she?" Inuyasha growled impatiently.

The group searched every crevice of the area and almost every surrounding area. Her scent and no tracks were to be found from her. Inuyasha was constantly yelling at the others and bopping Shippou on the head. He knew that whenever she came back, he would pay for that. But his incessant prattling was annoying him.

"Inuyasha! It's not fair. Why do I gotta be stuck with YOU!" Shippou cried out.

Inuyasha growled at him bopped him on his head as he ran past him. Leaving behind a starry eyed Shippou. Inuyasha ran and ran. He had no idea where he was going. He just needed to be alone. To think about what to do next. He missed Kagome so much that he felt his heart would explode. He stopped at a large tree and jumped high into the branches.

As soon as he settled down into one of the highest branches, he looked over the forest around him. Him and his group had been every where at least twice, and they couldn't find her. He dreaded to think that she might be dead. But something told him that she wasn't. There just wasn't anyway that she was dead, he would have known.

Afternoon quickly faded into the night and the only still on the Hanyou's mind was Kagome. Memories of their past flooded his mind until he could see nothing but her. It was true that in the past he also loved Kikyo, but Kikyo is dead. The corpse walking around now is just that, a corpse. Kagome taught him to love again; she healed him, made him believe in something again. He believed in her. Kagome wasn't selfish in her decisions and helped anybody, anyway, that she could. It was fate that brought the Hanyou and the Human Kagome together, and it was fate that would keep them together as well.

Inuyasha's Dream

He was running again. This time he was chasing her, chasing his Kagome. He'd found her, somehow. Sitting all alone in front of the God Tree, hugging her knees to her chest. Though something was different. When he walked up to her, she looked at him and tears filled her eyes. Then she ran from him.

"Kagome? Come back?"

Inuyasha took off running after her. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't catch up. Every now and then she would look back and he could see the looks of sadness on her face.

"Why is she so sad? Why won't she stop running from me?" He said quietly. Still chasing her.

Then, she stopped.

She slowly turned around and put up her hand to stop Inuyasha from coming to her.

'What is going on?' Inuyasha thought.

"You really think I would just come back to you. After what you did. After you chose her over me? Not this time Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was cold and lifeless, much like his old love.

"Kagome? What are you talking about?"

"You play innocent, yet you know. Look!"

Kagome pointed to her left and a large image of him popped up out of no where. He saw only his back, but there was something else. He turned to ask her what it meant.

"Keep looking. Do not look away Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice thundered.

Reluctantly, he looked back at the image. The picture turned and he saw himself holding a woman in his arms. He remembered this now. It came back to him like knock on the head. But, the picture he was seeing was wrong. In the picture, he was holding and kissing, Kikyo.

"Kagome. This is not how it happened."

Don't lie to me anymore Inuyasha. I know you love her. So be with her."

"But you're wrong Kagome. Don't you remember? It was YOU I was kissing in that forest. YOU! Not her."

Kagome looked at him with surprise in her eyes.

"I would remember if I did Inuyasha. It's only something that I've long for, oh, for about as long as I've known you!" She said sarcastically.

"Kagome."

Inuyasha looked at the image again. That's when he noticed it. The image was at an angle, as if he were being spied on. A single hand held the tree bark that the person was hiding behind. The he realized what it was.

"Kagome? Is that, what you saw?"

Kagome nodded and fresh tears filled her eyes.

"I came to find you and when I did, that's what I saw. I was so hurt, I just ran and ran and never wanted to look back again."

"But Kagome! You've got it all wrong. Oh I wish there was an easy way to explain this!" Inuyasha said laughing.

"Why are you laughing Inuyasha?"

"Because! Don't you see"

Inuyasha was cut off as something came up behind Kagome and grabbed her by her neck. Darkness filled the area as another familiar scent reached Inuyasha's nose.

"Inuyasha! Have you chosen her over me?"

"Kikyo? What do want here? Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Inuyasha's voice came out strained and weak.

"My little trap worked perfectly. It got rid of the girl and now your mine to take to hell." Kikyo said, still holding Kagome by the throat.

"Let her go Kikyo. I won't let her suffer because of you." Inuyasha said getting angry.

"HA! Since when have you ever been able to stop me Inuyasha? You can't hurt me."

Inuyasha watched as Kikyo took an arrow out of nowhere and stabbed it completely through Kagome's chest.

"NO!"

Inuyasha ran and grabbed Kagome from Kikyo's grasp and laid her gently on the ground. Blood was pooling around Kagome's body and Kikyo laughing in mockery in the background.

"She will never really be yours Inuyasha!" Kikyo said laughing.

Rage began to build inside Inuyasha, Kikyo's laughing making him even angrier.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." Kagome's voice was weak as her life was draining from her body.

Kagome took his hand in hers and held to her chest as she died. Then the only Inuyasha knew, was blind raging anger. He could feel everything within him tell him to and kill Kagome's killer. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't kill Kikyo. They both knew that.

"I told you. You can't kill me Inuyasha. Just give up and come with me." Kikyo's laughter filled the area once again.

"I can't. I choose to go with Kagome." Inuyasha said.

End Dream

The next thing he knew, Inuyasha was back in the tree. Drenched in sweat, and breathing hard.

"A dream."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and noticed that sun was beginning to come up. He decided that he needed to get the others and find Kagome. He jumped out of the tree and landed quietly on the ground. Not wasting anytime, he took off looking for the three he left the night before.

NEXT CHAPTER:

"Kagome? Is something wrong?" Kouga's voiced was laced with his obvious worry.

"I'm fine. I guess, for the first time. I really do miss Inuyasha. He hasn't come for me, so I know he doesn't care. I just can't help but feel bad about it."

Kouga took her hands and pulled her onto his lap.

"Your worth more than you will ever know Kagome. The fact that he hasn't figured that out is proof enough that he doesn't deserve you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Found At Last

Kouga watched Kagome playing with the small pups in the meadow near the caves. She had been with him for two weeks, and in all honesty, he never wanted to let that go. He loved her, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep her there, with him. As the time passed that she was with him and his tribe, he noticed that she was never happy. Yes, she smiled, but never was she heart fully happy.

Kagome flopped to the ground exhausted from playing with the small pups. They weren't her own, but she enjoyed playing with them anyway. She lay in the grass, letting it tickle her cheeks and neck. She was so comfortable, yet as always, her thoughts drifted back to Inuyasha. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice Kouga come up behind her.

"Kagome? Is something wrong?" Kouga said sitting beside her on the ground.

Kouga's voiced was laced with his obvious worry. Kagome sat up and folded her legs under her, and rested her chin in the palm of her hands.

"I'm fine. I guess, for the first time. I really do miss Inuyasha. He hasn't come for me, so I know he doesn't care. I just can't help but feel bad about it."

Kouga took her hands and pulled her onto his lap.

"Your worth more than you will ever know Kagome. The fact that he hasn't figured that out is proof enough that he doesn't deserve you."

Kouga looked into her eyes and began to lower his face to hers.

'Ahhh! What he is doing?' Kagome thought silently.

Kouga wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her more against him.

"Kouga? What do you think your doing?" Kagome asked beginning to worry.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I probably should let you go now."

"It would be a good idea."

Kagome crawled out of his lap, and stood walking back towards the cave.

"Kagome? Your not mad at me are you?"

"No Kouga. Just don't let it happen again okay?"

He nodded and she began to walk off once again.

"I'm going hunting for tonight. I just might catch something for the next few nights. But I'll be back ok."

Kagome nodded and Kouga ran past her and into the forest.

"He'll probably be bringing back Rabbit or maybe a deer. I suppose I should go make sure the kitchen is somewhat clean." Kagome said sighing.

Kagome walked back to the caves and was greeted with several wolf howls. She merely nodded and continued on to the main cave with the make shift kitchen. Upon her arrival, she sighed with all the work she would have to do. The 'stove' needed to be cleaned and leaves needed to be brushed out of the room. Torches would have to be out up to light the room and she needed to make sure the baking part of the 'stove' was empty. She sighed again and turned around to exit.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw a wolf quietly walking up to her.

"Hari! You have got to stop doing that!" Kagome breathed.

She watched as Hari transformed into her human form and moved to stand beside her.

"I apologize Lady Kagome."

"I thought you agreed not to call me 'Lady Kagome' anymore either!" Kagome said with a smirk.

"Hai! Kagome, I know that we have become close over time. I was wondering if you could give me advice on something."

"Hari, Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. You see, I have feelings for someone here in the tribe. He however, hardly notices my existence. I don't know what to do anymore. I want to make him see me once and for all."

Kagome thought for a minute before saying anything. She knew that Hari was young, about 18 or so. She knew that she was reserved and took great pride in herself. She was especially strong in battle and would probably like someone almost the same as her.

"Hari? Who is it? I can't figure that one out." Kagome said quietly.

"LADY KAGOME!"

Kagome and Hari jumped when two male figures ran into the cave, screaming Kagome's name.

"Ginta? Hakkaku? What is all the noise for?" Hari asked, still surprised.

Hello Hari. Lady Kagome, Kouga asked us to bring you these. He said you can cook them." The one with the Mohawk, Hakkaku said.

"Yeah! Meat is much better when it's tougher!" Ginta added.

"We will see about that. I think you all might like my cooking."

The three in front of her nodded.

"Well, we gotta go. That guy out there is trying to fight Kouga, but we know who will win don't we Ginta!" Hakkaku said proudly.

"Mmm hmm! Let's go!" He replied and they took off out of the cave.

"I wonder who it is?" Kagome said, walking out of the cave as well.

"Kagome. I don't think you should go out there." Hari said.

"Why? I won't get in the way. I just want to see who it is."

"You could get hurt! Kouga would never forgive me if that happened."

"Oh. Well, don't worry about me. I'll just get my bow and arrows just to be safe okay." Kagome said running to her room.

Once she reached it, she quickly located her bow and arrows that Kouga got for her and slung them over her shoulder. She was in a rush to see who was fighting Kouga.

'I wonder if it's Inuyasha. If it is, he's probably just here to ask if I'm going to finish helping with the jewel shards!' Kagome thought angrily.

Kagome ran out of her room and to the mouth of the cave. It was obvious that there was a fight going on, but no one with swords or fists even. It was one with words!

"Where is she ya WIMPY WOLF!"

"I'll never tell you that MUTT FACE!"

"You will tell me or you will DIE!"

"Sure I will MANGY MUTT!"

Kagome's heart thundered in her chest as she saw the two arguing in front of her. Inuyasha held the Tetsusaiga in hand and was clearly quite angry.

'I'm surprised he hasn't sniffed me out yet!' Kagome thought silently.

"This is your last chance Kouga. Tell me where she is or I will kill you."

Inuyasha brought the Tetsusaiga over his head, really to kill Kouga if he didn't answer him the was he wanted.

"That is privileged information Inuyasha. You lost that right to her when you chose that dead bitch!" Kouga yelled.

"I DIDN'T CHOOSE KIKYO!" Inuyasha roared and began to bring down the Tetsusaiga.

Suddenly, out of no where, an arrow hit the Tetsusaiga and made it transform back to the rusty old Katana. Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome standing by the mouth of the cave, bow and arrows in hand.

"Kagome? What the hell!"

"Inuyasha! Stop fighting with Kouga." Kagome said.

"What the hell do you mean, 'stop fighting with Kouga', I'm gonna kick his ass for not telling me you were here!" Inuyasha growled out.

"Inuyasha, maybe I didn't want you to find me!" Kagome said softly, she knew it was lie, but maybe she would get him distracted from Kouga.

"Kagome? What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha said, walking up to her.

"Kagome, come back with us, we miss you. I miss you." Inuyasha said sadly.

"Sure you do! Get your lover to find the shards for you!"

"Kagome? Kikyo is not my lover." Inuyasha paused and studied her face.

"You honestly don't know do you?"

"I know all I need to know."

"I know what you saw in the woods. But it wasn't Kikyo and me. I mean, I kissed her. But she disguised herself as you! At least allow me to tell you the whole story!" Inuyasha said, now standing in front of her.

"Tell me. Then be on your way." Kagome said, moving to sit on a boulder.

Inuyasha sat next to her and laid Tetsusaiga between them.

"Kikyo was angry because she knew that I had feelings for you. I suppose she decided that she would find out if you could stop me from going with her in the end. It all started the night you left, two weeks ago."


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback

Inuyasha sat on the highest branch in his tree, watching Kagome sleep. She tossed and turned, rolled this way and that.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"I'm going to take a bath okay. I can't sleep. And don't you dare peek at me you peeping tom!" Kagome said, getting up from her sleeping bag.

"Feh!"

Kagome picked up the bag with all her bathing essentials and walked toward the river, hoping the water wouldn't be too cold.

Inuyasha waited until he couldn't see her anymore, before he began hopping from tree to tree. It only took him a few minutes before he reached the side of the river.

Kagome stood by the bank holding her items in hand, not really moving to get in the water.

"Inuyasha, I know your hear! So come out!" Kagome's voice called to him.

He jumped out of tree overhead and landed softly behind her.

'Why didn't she sit me?' He thought silently.

Kagome turned around slowly, then looked him in the eyes.

"Inuyasha? Can I tell you something I think is important?"

"Feh! I don't care."

Kagome looked down at the ground and then stepped up to him, taking his hands in hers.

"Inuyasha, I'm in love with you. I have been since we first met! I know you probably don't love me back, but I love you."

"Kagome? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said curiously.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I'm in love with you! I know you love Kikyo, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I love you and I want to be with you!"

Inuyasha stood in shock. He had never imagined that Kagome would come right out and tell him something like that. His heart beat frantically in his chest.

"Kagome? You mean it?"

She only nodded.

"I don't know what to say." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Just say you love me and you need me too!"

Kagome put her arms around his neck then. She looked into his eyes as if he were the most fascinating being on earth.

"Don't you love me Inuyasha?" She said pulling his head in for a kiss.

"Yes." He muttered.

Then their lips touched.

'This doesn't feel right. It's so lifeless!' Inuyasha thought and broke the contact.

Kagome only smiled up at him as she stepped back.

"I'm going to take my bath now! Go on and go back to camp, I'll be there shortly."

Inuyasha looked at her strangely before jumping into the trees, heading back towards camp. Then, a light surrounded Kagome's body, and three of Kikyo's soul gathering demon's showed up, souls in tow. Once the light faded from Kagome's body, it was no longer Kagome standing there. It was Kikyo.

Inuyasha, not too far away, saw the transformation and nearly fell out of his tree in shock. He hadn't kissed Kagome at all; it was Kikyo in disguise. Inuyasha then became angry and ran back next to her.

"KIKYO! Why did you lie to me?" Inuyasha asked, still not believing Kikyo would do that to him.

"Because Inuyasha. That girl has your heart now. I needed to find out for myself if I could ever truly take you with me to hell! I know you love her now, she is also your weak point. But you will come to hell with me!" Kikyo said.

Inuyasha couldn't get a word in before Kikyo's gather's lifted her body into the air and took off into the night. Then a sudden thought entered the Hanyou's mind.

'Where is the real Kagome then?'

He quickly ran back to the campsite and looked at her sleeping bag, but she wasn't there. He guessed the Kikyo used some kind of illusion to make his see Kagome getting out of her sleeping bag. If that was so, then where was the real Kagome. He sniffed the air and quickly caught her scent. Following it on the ground, Inuyasha soon caught up with her.

"Inuyasha! You scared me! I thought I told you not to look peeping tom!" Kagome said turning around and stepping into the river water.

Inuyasha turned and walked back to the camp.

"So she really did go take a bath." Inuyasha pondered to himself.

He soon fell asleep, leaning back against his branch in the tree.

End Flashback

"That's what happened. I swear on god almighty! Now that I think about it, the 'Kagome', I saw was a trap set by Kikyo I'm sure of it."

Kagome still sat next to him, but her mind was drawing blanks. Here was Inuyasha, sitting beside her, telling her that he loved her and not Kikyo, but yet, all she could feel was numbness.

Inuyasha glanced over at her. He knew that she probably wouldn't be able to handle it very well.

"After you disappeared, I was so angry. I thought Kikyo had done something to you, or that some demon took you and I would never find you again. Kagome, I'm sorry that whole mess with Kikyo happened, please just come back. I miss you and I want you with me."

Kagome looked into his eyes and saw the sparkling tears that threatened to spill.

"I need time Inuyasha! I can't just go back with you. I need to process all you just told me and make sense of it all." Kagome said getting up from the boulder.

"I guess I can understand that. I'll go back to Kaede's. Please make up your mind soon, I really do love you, you know." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome blushed and was even more surprised when Inuyasha lightly kissed her lips before turning and running into the forest.

'Now that's what her lips should feel like!' Inuyasha thought, smiling at the memory of her warm lips against his, even if only for a moment.

Kagome watched him run into the forest, still frozen in place.

'He kissed me! He actually kissed me!'

Kagome couldn't get the feel of him out of her mind. His lips were softer than she had ever imagined. Even though it wasn't a long kiss, it was her first and she would surly remember it.

"Kagome, is every thing okay?" Hari's voice came from behind Kagome.

"Yes. I suppose I should get tending to dinner now 'Eh?"

Kagome walked back to the cave without noticing that almost everyone was looking at her. Hari walked beside her. Kagome, so deep in thought, just walked into the cave and started cleaning things out. Her mind thought about the kiss yes, but she didn't really know what to think about everything else that happened with Inuyasha.

It was true that she wanted him to love her in return, but she never imagined that it would really happen. When had he fallen in love with her? Her mind kept asking similar questions non-stop and she was about to go insane.

"Love can't ever be easy can it?" She asked herself.

Kagome now noticing that Hari sat in the corner of the cave, stopped and looked at her.

"You never told me who you loved Hari." Kagome said as the wolf Demoness came to stand next to her.

"Promise me you won't laugh?"

"I promise!" Kagome said holding up her hands.

"Okay. Well, for years I've loved Kouga, but he doesn't love me. Only you!" Hari said with a bit of jealousy in her tone.

"Aww! I'm sure he will forget all about me soon. Have you ever tried to tell him?"

"No. I'm too shy."

Kagome suddenly got an idea.

"Wait here." Kagome said running out of the cave.

Kagome ran outside and saw Kouga sitting on a large boulder near the meadow that she normally plays with the children in.

"KOUGA!" She called to him from way over by the cave, sending it echoing throughout the mountainside, also hurting all the demon's ears.

"Heh, Heh! Sorry guys!" She said a little quieter.

She ran over to Kouga, who was walking towards her as well, and took his hand in hers, pulling him back to the meadow. Once they were out of hearing distance of everyone else, Kagome started her match making plans.

"Kouga. What do you think of Hari? She's beautiful right?" Kagome said.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"KOUGA! Look, in reality, you know that I will never truly belong to you. I want you to be happy, but with someone else. Hari told me that she's been in love with you for years, but you never noticed it. Kouga, take her as your mate. Be happy with her. I love, I love Inuyasha. So go love Hari and stuff!" Kagome said laughing.

Kouga had no idea why she was laughing, but gave her the strangest look he could muster.

"Kagome. I can't love another but you."

"Don't make me hurt your feelings Wolfy! You know that I can never truly be yours, so just go and live a happy wolf demon's life with her. Besides, she loves you more than I ever could anyway." Kagome said and walked back to the cave, leaving Kouga in state of bewilderment. 

Next Chapter:

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru just smirked and walked past her and sat in the soft grass behind her.

"Sesshoumaru? What's going on?" Kagome asked suspiciously"

"Wouldn't you like to know what happened to Inuyasha? Why he is dying?" Sesshoumaru said, smirking.


	7. Chapter 7

HEY GUYS I'M BAAACKKK WHOO HOO! lol ok rry about the computer crashing we called a computer guy and he came and fixed it turning out a metal object got in the mother board (my earring shhhhh don't tell my mom) so now i can type yay ok i have some bad news...

wahh i really don't want to say but there are only 2 wait let me repeat this cuz i don't know if i'm really saying this ok 2 chapters of the story left...wahhhhhhhhwahhhhhwahhhh

ok i hope you are takin this better then i am...(sniffle and eyes getting watery) Ok but yay here is the "but" which means good news! yay i'm going to be starting a new one i don't know about what yet but it's bably going to be a sesshy/kag paring but i'm not sure yet so oh well well with out farther pause hope you enjoy the story and thatnk you guys so much for the reviews and MERRY CHRISTMAS! ok had to get that out of my system well ENJOY!

Chapter 7-Sesshoumaru Appears!

Three days passed since Inuyasha had found Kagome. Since that day, Kagome spent all of her time alone, deep in thought. She hardly talked to anyone, not even Hari. Kagome was glad to see that Kouga was paying more attention to her now. Maybe he realized that Hari was a better match for him.

Kagome sat in the hot spring, as always, deep in thought about Inuyasha. Her mind traveled over the story that he told her hundreds of times. Something in her heart told her to run to him and never let him go again, but something always stopped her. Kikyo was still alive. As long as Kikyo was alive, then she could never really be happy with Inuyasha. Both her heart and her mind knew that.

She also knew that she would eventually have to go back to her friends. She promised to help find the jewel shards and she wasn't about to stop now. It was nearly complete anyway. The only shards that remained where the ones that Naraku had. She cringed when she thought about Naraku.

'If only I had been stronger, I would have killed him when I shot him with my arrow.'

She decided not to think about it anymore and quickly got out of the hot spring. She was dried and dressed in minutes. She slowly made her way to the caves, only to find someone she never expected to see, waiting for her.

"Inuyasha's wench! You have returned!"

Kagome stared in surprise. Jaken and Rin were also by his side. Rin looked completely scared to death.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru just smirked and walked past her. He motioned for her to follow him and sat in the soft grass in the meadow.

"Sesshoumaru? What's going on?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Wouldn't you like to know what happened to Inuyasha? Why he is dying?" Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

Kagome sucked in a breath.

"Dying? What do you mean?" Kagome said sitting in front of him.

He watched the emotions play across her face in amusement.

"He was attacked by the one called Naraku. The story is rather long. So I will reduce it to the simplest terms for you human!"

Sesshoumaru looked back at Rin who was now playing with some of the wolf cubs. Jaken was nearby, trying to get her to stand still, but to no avail.

"Sesshoumaru? Please? Tell me what's happened?" Kagome said drawing his attention back to her.

"The story is as such..."

Flash Back

Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of the clearing, Inuyasha on the other side, Tetsusaiga drawn and pulsing in his hand.

"Sesshoumaru! You think you can take me? Then let's go!" Inuyasha said angrily.

Sesshoumaru smirked and ran towards his younger brother. Inuyasha dodged the simple punch that his brother threw at him. Inuyasha raised the sword and ran towards Sesshoumaru, only to slice through air. Sesshoumaru came up behind Inuyasha and grabbed him by the neck.

"The Tetsusaiga is mine!" Sesshoumaru said smirking.

"You seem to be distracted little brother. Seems you have now lost two important items." Sesshoumaru said grinning evilly.

Inuyasha squirmed in his brother's grip, trying to twist out, but was failing miserably. Sesshoumaru flung his brother across the clearing and into a tree.

"Very impressive Lord Sesshoumaru!"

A voice from out of no where made both brothers jump.

"Naraku. You better have a good reason for interrupting me!" Sesshoumaru growled.

Naraku is baboon pelt, came into the clearing stood between the brothers, looking at them both.

"I am only here for Inuyasha. You see, he and his bitch have the rest of the jewel and I need it. So tell me Inuyasha, where is the jewel?" Naraku said walking towards Inuyasha.

"You'll never find out. I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha said reaching for the sword that was once at his side."

"Damn it!"

"Lose something?" Naraku said laughing evilly.

Naraku ran towards Inuyasha and pulled out a sword of his own, almost stabbing Inuyasha through the chest. Inuyasha dodged and nearly ran into Sesshoumaru.

"You will die Inuyasha."

Naraku charged towards Inuyasha, sending out the miasma as a backup, while running past him with the sword in hand. Due to the thick miasma, Inuyasha didn't see Naraku running towards him and was cut in the upper arm.

"I expected more of a fight from you Inuyasha!" Naraku's voice was everywhere at once.

"You bastard! Come out and fight!" Inuyasha said angrily.

Out of no where, a sword came and Inuyasha was stabbed through the chest. Naraku laughed and came back again, stabbing Inuyasha in the back.

"Naraku! There is no honor in fighting Inuyasha while he is blinded by your miasma." Sesshoumaru said, still standing far enough away not to be affected by the miasma.

"Stay out of it Sesshoumaru! I will handle him!"

Inuyasha dipped his fingers in the blood pouring from his wounds and looked around for Naraku. He couldn't see him anywhere, so he listened instead. He could hear him moving behind him and prepared for the attack.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" Inuyasha yelled once he was close enough.

The steel like blades, made of blood shredded into Naraku, but where nowhere near enough to kill him.

Naraku came back again with the sword and sliced into Inuyasha's stomach, making the original wound worse. Inuyasha cursed and fell to his knees in pain.

"INUYASHA!" A female voice yelled throughout the forest.

Inuyasha looked around and saw Sango, Shippou and Miroku coming into the clearing on Kirara's back.

"Stay out of this!" Inuyasha yelled at them.

Sango and the others jumped off Kirara and landed next to Sesshoumaru.

"Are you on our side in this battle?" Shippou asked Sesshoumaru.

"I am on no side." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Inuyasha! Let us help you. Your wounds are to severe!" Sango called to her friend.

"Sango. When he is out of the way, I will use my wind tunnel. Be sure to stay behind me!" Miroku said quietly.

As if reading Miroku's thoughts, Naraku's heel insects came from everywhere and surrounded them.

"You didn't think I would forget about you did you Miroku!" Naraku laughed before attacking Inuyasha again.

This time he cut into his shoulder, making Inuyasha cry out in pain.

"Inuyasha looks so weak. Why won't he get up and fight?" Shippou asked to anyone.

"It's Lady Kagome. He must miss her. After coming back alone when he found her, he hasn't been himself. He always fights at his best when she is with us, but now, he hardly puts up a fight." Miroku said calmly.

Sesshoumaru listened with acute interest.

'So without his wench, he is even more of a pathetic weakling.'

Sesshoumaru watched as the other girl, Sango, picked up the boomerang and ran out into the battle, with the cat demon behind. She raised it over her head and threw it towards Naraku, who was behind Inuyasha, about to plunge the sword into his back.

"Stupid girl." Inuyasha muttered as Naraku knocked the large boomerang away.

Inuyasha grabbed the sword Naraku held and used it to make a large cut from his chest to his stomach. Naraku stumbled back and sent more miasma flowing from his body. Inuyasha covered his nose and Sango was forced to put on her gas mask, hoping it would prevent her from getting sick. Kirara came and stood beside Sango, ready to attack if she was needed. Naraku moved and stood near a tree.

He had lost his sword, but he wouldn't give up yet. From no where, large thick black tentacles came from Naraku's body and almost hit Inuyasha. Luckily he dodged in time, Kirara just bit away the ones headed for her and Sango used her boomerang to slice the rest away.

Sango looked over to Inuyasha, who was holding his stomach in pain. Sango decided that she would help battle, no matter what he said, she owed Naraku anyway.

"So you have decided to join in on the battle. You will die as well!" Naraku said, sending more tentacles to destroy them. Sango cut the racing tentacles away. When she looked at Naraku, she could see the jewel shards glowing in his chest.

"Inuyasha. You attack the top half!" Sango said charging towards Naraku, not leaving any time for thought.

Kirara and Inuyasha followed behind her, attacking as soon as they close enough. Inuyasha reached him first and used the Blades of Blood attack and hit him in the chest, near his neck, almost severing his head. Kirara bit into Naraku's shoulder and used her lengthened fangs to tear large gashes into his flesh.

Sango then used her boomerang to knock him to ground and remove the shard from his chest. Naraku yelled as Sango removed the shards that he had and tried to grab her, but Kirara bit his arm and nearly ripped it off.

"Sango! Behind you!" Miroku called out.

Sango turned around, to find Naraku's hell insect coming towards her at an incredible speed. She raised her boomerang and threw it at them, hoping to wipe them out, but only managed to hi t a few, Inuyasha also cut down a few of them, but more still remained. Sesshoumaru then ran and in one swipe, killed the rest of the hell insects.

"Sesshoumaru? Why?" Inuyasha and Sango both asked together.

"If you pathetic humans and you, Inuyasha, die now, then who else will I fight when I want the Tetsusaiga!" He responded smirking.

Sesshoumaru turned away and walked back to the edge of the clearing. Inuyasha looked at his brother and wondered if he had lost his mind. Sango began to walk over to Miroku and Shippou, when she heard the most sickening sound.

Inuyasha looked down at his stomach and saw at least five of Naraku's tentacles protruding from himself. Sango used her boomerang to cut away the tentacles and ran over to her friend.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Miroku and the others watched in horror as Inuyasha fell once again to his knees, pulling out the now limp tentacles from his stomach.

"Feh! I'm fine!" Inuyasha said as he fell face first in the dirt.

"Inuyasha! Get up! Come on!" Shippou cried, running over to him.

Inuyasha snorted and tried to push himself up, but the amount of blood he was losing was taking a toll on him and he flopped back to the dirt.

"INUYASHA!" Sango yelled and kneeled next to him. Kirara put her head down by Inuyasha's and nudged him, but didn't get a response from him.

"Naraku has left." Sesshoumaru announced coldly.

Sango and the others looked around and sure enough, he was gone.

"Kirara!" Sango called as the cat lay down beside Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku picked up the Inu Hanyou and put him on Kirara, with Shippou hopping on in front of him. Miroku walked up to Sesshoumaru and looked him in the eye.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I know you would never do anything for a human, except of course kill them. But you know as well as I that your brother will not make it. His wounds are too great. Lady Kagome needs to know about Inuyasha. She needs to know that he is not going to survive. None of us can travel fast enough to get her and come back before he dies. You're a great Youkai Lord, you can travel as fast as light, please, just once, find Kagome and bring her to Inuyasha before he dies. As Inuyasha's last wish if you want it that way. Just think, when Inuyasha no longer breathes, the Tetsusaiga will naturally be yours! So please, will you do it?" Miroku asked with his head bowed.

"Tetsusaiga is owed to me in any case. I have already claimed it as mine. Had my brother been a full Youkai, he could have easily survived the attack. The girl will be brought to him by sunset." He said before using his speed to disappear.

End Flash Back

"That is the story. So you will come with me now to that pathetic village." Sesshoumaru said coldly, before getting up and walking towards Rin and Jaken.

Kagome sat bound to the ground.

'No. He can't die. It's not possible!'

Kagome was lost in her thoughts. Sesshoumaru looked back at the girl, who now had tears running down her cheeks.

"JAKEN! You will stay here with Rin."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-Sama!" Jaken said bowing to the ground.

"Please! Take me to him now. Please, I'm begging you!"

"You're wasting your breath! I already told you that I was taking you there, so wait!" Sesshoumaru growled at the girl.

"Kouga! Please make sure Rin doesn't get hurt?" Kagome asked the wolf demon who was standing nearby.

"You have my word. Take care Kagome. Will I see you again?"

Kagome nodded and looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Come." He said, picking her up bridal style, and running into the forest.

i will be posting the new chap in a few minutes hope you like ! REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Inuyasha's Death and theRebirth

Sesshoumaru ran into the forest holding Kagome in his arms. Running at full speed, he reached the village in minutes. Kagome immediately recognized Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kaede sitting outside the hut.

"KAGOME!" Shippou cried and ran, jumping into her arms.

Kagome absently patted his head and ran to the others, who where waiting by the entrance of the hut.

"Kagome. How have you been? Are you okay?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine. How is Inuyasha?"

"Lady Kagome, I think it would be best if you talked with Lade Kaede before seeing him." Miroku said slowly.

"Kagome. Inuyasha is not going to make it past the night. He was wounded severely in battle with Naraku. I believe ye know that already. Kagome, when you see him, do not let him move. Ye know Inuyasha and he will try to act as if he is in no pain." Kaede said, moving from in front of the door.

Kagome nodded, placing Shippou in Sango's arms and walked past her. Sesshoumaru followed and the other's stayed outside.

Kagome let a tear slip as she looked in Inuyasha. He looked so peaceful, as if he were sleeping. She went over and kneeled next to him, not paying any attention to Sesshoumaru behind her.

"Inuyasha? Wake up, please?" Kagome said weakly, grabbing his hand in hers.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and focused them on Kagome.

"Kagome? Are you really here?" Inuyasha said, looking her over.

Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him, thought not hard enough to hurt him.

"Sesshoumaru? I should have known you would want to see me die." Inuyasha said, placing a protective arm over Kagome's shoulder.

"Inuyasha. Don't move." Kagome said, reluctantly letting him go.

"It's okay Kagome. Don't worry. You know Sesshoumaru, If things had been different, we probably could have gotten along great."

Sesshoumaru looked at his half brother and smirked.

"Perhaps." He said walking out of the hut.

"That was weird." Kagome said.

Inuyasha took his finger and pulled a strand of her long black hair from behind her ear, twirling it in his fingers.

"I love you Kagome." He whispered.

"Inu. . ."

"Let me finish. I was afraid to tell you before, because of Kikyo. Then she played that damned trick on us. Now I don't care about Kikyo, I love you Kagome. Only you." Inuyasha said as his hand dropped from her hair.

Kagome saw him close his eyes as a tear fell from them. Kagome leaned over him and placed a hand on his chest.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." She whispered.

His eyes snapped open when he felt her lips press against his. He closed his eyes again and enjoyed the sensation of her kiss, for the first and, final time.

Kagome pulled back and saw Inuyasha smiling.

"Please don't leave me Inuyasha. You've got to fight, and live. Live for us Inuyasha, please?" Kagome said beginning to cry.

"Kagome. I've been fighting, and I'm just so tired now. I'll never really be gone. I'll be with you forever."

Inuyasha's hand in hers went limp. Kagome let tears fall from her eyes as she watched sigh happily, and then slip away into the never ending darkness.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome let go of his hand and grabbed his face with both her hands.

"Inuyasha! Not yet please!" She cried, pulling on some locks of his hair.

"Inuyasha! Please come back! I swear, I'll never leave you're side again! Just don't leave me!" Kagome cried into Inuyasha's now still chest.

Kagome clutched his shirt in her hand and used her fists to beat against him.

"DAMN YOU INUYASHA! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Kagome continued to cry and cry as her friends came inside the hut. The other's could only look on in grief.

Kagome balled up her fists in his shirt as the near completed jewel bounced against her neck. She reached up and pulled the jewel off the necklace and held it in her hands, just staring at it.

'He was going to use this to become full demon. Now he will never have the chance. I can't gather the rest of the shards without him."

She squeezed the jewel in her hand as more tears fell from her eyes. Sango stood behind her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, come on and get some rest." She said pulling her up by the arm.

"No. I want to stay here." Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru, who was standing at the doorway, walked quietly and quickly over to Kagome and slung her over his shoulder, taking her outside. Kagome tensed as a tingling sensation started in the back of her mind.

"Shards! There's jewel shards nearby." Kagome said, twisting out of Sesshoumaru's grip.

"Uh. . . Kagome?"

Sango quietly came up behind her.

"Shouldn't we be trying to go for the jewel shards?" Kagome said not really paying attention to Sango.

"Lady Kagome. Perhaps you should take what Sango has to offer." Miroku said standing near the hut, with Shippou on his shoulder.

"Kagome, here!" Sango said tossing her a small white cloth.

Kagome caught it in her hand and looked at it strangely.

"What is it?" She asked quietly.

"I took it off Naraku when we were in battle with him." She replied.

Kagome opened the cloth and stared in wide eyed amazement as the rest of the jewel shard glowed in her hand. She touched them all, one at time, and purified the evil residing in the shards.

"Sango. What will happen to Naraku now that he had lost his shards?"

"I'm not sure. He was strong even without the shards."

Kagome nodded and watched as the shards one by one fused with the rest of the Shikon no Tama, now completing it. The jewel was now whole again. Her mission was completed and she felt horrible. Now that jewel was put back together, what was she going to do with it.

"Kagome. What do you plan to do now?"

"I don't know Sango." Kagome said as she went and sat under one of the trees.

"Why don't you wish for Inuyasha to live." Shippou said jumping into her lap.

"It wouldn't be a pure wish. It's selfish of me to wish him back because I want him here for myself."

"Perhaps someone else could wish for you then?" Miroku said sitting next to her on the ground.

"It could work. However no one here is strong enough to withstand the call of evil that radiates from the jewel. They have to be pure in heart and soul. None of is really pure here." Kagome said in disgust.

Suddenly, Kagome was yanked off the ground and the jewel taken from her grasp. She started into amber eyes and she was set back on the ground

"Stupid humans!" Sesshoumaru said and began to walk away.

"Give that back Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled.

He only continued walking towards the hut.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome yelled, running after him.

She ran through the door of the hut and saw him standing over his brothers body.

"What are you doing? Get away from him!" She yelled running to his side.

"Move away wench! I will do this." She stepped back, not knowing what he was doing. She was surprised when he held the jewel over Inuyasha's body and began to speak, loudly.

"Shikon no Tama, I wish that my brother, Inuyasha, were once again alive. So that he may live happily with his mate Kagome, forever."

The words were spoken loudly and clear. Kagome froze when he called her Inuyasha's mate. She continued watching as nothing happened. Kagome began to walk away.

"DON'T MOVE!" Sesshoumaru yelled, making her come back.

Suddenly the jewel began to glow a bright pink color in his hand, then it levitated and hovered over Inuyasha's body. It descended and grew even brighter as it neared him. The light then got so bright, that all watching had to cover their eyes.

When Kagome took her arm away from her face, the jewel was gone, as was her beloved Hanyou, Inuyasha!


	9. last chapter

ok this is the last chapter i really don't want to end it but i want to start on a new story so bad so here is The end of Heart-break in a kiss!

you reviewers were great i even made a new friend from NY threw this story (you know who you are) and i want to dedicate this last chapter for her because she was one of my favoite reveiewers. thnx amy. I hope you will all read my next story well her it is the last chapter!

Chapter 9- Changes and The End

Kagome blinked her eyes a few times to once again get used to the dimness of the room. Sesshoumaru still stood next to the bed, near Inuyasha's still body. Kagome moved to stand next to him.

'Dose he seem a little shorter?' Kagome thought.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and nearly choked.

"What happened to him?" Kagome said.

She looked him over; just to be sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. His little doggie ears where gone and his claws were longer than normal. There were marks on his face; two pale purple stripes graced his cheeks and each wrist.

"He is a full Youkai." Sesshoumaru said, his tone not so cold anymore.

"How did this happen? Why didn't he stay a Hanyou?" She asked quietly.

"Before you worry about him, Kagome. Look upon yourself." He said in amusement.

Kagome froze in sudden fear. She was afraid to look down at her self. Slowly and reluctantly, she eventually did.

She no longer had her black raven locks, instead, long white tresses where draped over her shoulder. Her fingernails had grown several inches in length and looked an awful lot like claws. She looked around the room and could see everything with perfect clarity, even the darkest corner. Out of curiosity, she sniffed the air and jumped with surprise, yet quickly covered her nose.

"I've changed! WHY have I changed? WHAT THE HELL AM I?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the two figures before him and for the first time in his life, he laughed a true, good-hearted laugh.

"Sesshoumaru! What happened them?" Miroku finally worked up the courage to ask.

"They have become Youkai." He responded still smirking.

"But why? I didn't want to become a Youkai!"

"The jewel made the decision. It doesn't matter anymore. Inuyasha's body will now heal and you will have him to yourself forever. SO be grateful stupid. . ."

"HA! You can't call me a stupid human anymore." Kagome said, skipping around the room. Sesshoumaru left the hut and Kagome suddenly stood still.

"Oh No!" She whispered.

Sango ran over to Kagome and put an arm around her.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I'm not going to be able to go home." Kagome said, beginning to cry.

"Kagome. Don't worry about that. We will get you home."

"That's not what I meant. I can go home. I just won't be able to stay. I'm a full Youkai. There are no Youkai in my time." She cried.

A sudden rustling made her look up. Inuyasha had gotten up and now stood in front of Kagome, his face frozen in shock, while looking her new form over.

"What happened Kagome?" He said slowly.

"We're Youkai now."

"How did 'WE' become Youkai?"

"Sesshoumaru wished it on the jewel." She said quietly.

"How come I'm not dead Kagome?"

"Youkai blood I guess." She said still whispering.

"Sango, Miroku! We'll be back!" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome and pulling her out the door and into the forest. He calmly walked deep into the forest, and sat at the base of the God Tree.

"Kagome, tell me what happened. I want all the details."

Kagome sighed and sat across from him. She told him the whole story that Sesshoumaru told her, and ended it with when she became Youkai.

"I didn't want to become Youkai, Inuyasha. I still don't want to be Youkai, I want to be human, the way I was!" Kagome said, starting to cry again.

"Being a Youkai isn't that bad. Don't cry. It's the best thing that could have happened to us."

"Maybe it's what you wanted, but I certainly didn't ask for it."

"Kagome. I love you." Inuyasha said quietly.

Kagome looked into his eyes.

"I love you too, Inuyasha. I just have one little question. Why didn't you run when you knew you couldn't continue to fight and win?" Kagome asked, still puzzled.

"I couldn't. Even though you weren't with me, I still had to protect you. He would have gotten to you had Sango not taken his jewel shards. I couldn't allow that to happen." Inuyasha said smiling.

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Kagome's wrist, pulling her onto his lap.

"In. . ."

Kagome was silenced as Inuyasha's lips came crushing down on hers. The kiss was more passionate and alive than the first one they shared. Kagome's senses where going haywire.

"Kagome. Will you be my mine? Forever?"

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I have always wanted to be yours Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha picked her up held her in his arms as he ran off, deep into the forest. Over the next week, the two were considered missing. Sango and Miroku had suspected that they didn't need to be looked for, and was happy when he found out he was right.

He and Sango finally managed to get over their fears and admit their feelings to one another. They married several months after Kagome and Inuyasha did. They also had a son before the year was out.

Inuyasha and Kagome often traveled to Modern Era to see her family. When her friends did happen to see her, she just said the reason for her markings was because she was an actress and was playing a Youkai. Most congratulated her. Shippou came along quite often too, he also became the couple's adopted son. He quickly found himself happy with two little brothers to play with.

Life went on and Kagome and Inuyasha lived as well. They outlived everyone they knew, even their children. They often became bored and restless. But, after 495,034 years, they finally where laid to rest. The jewel decided that they had used their time well, and seeing as how they where living on someone else's wish, it was far past time anyway. All in all, just like in every story, everything turned out well. Evil was conquered, love overcame all. Everyone was happy. . .

The End

ok i just wanted to send a big thanx to all those who kept reviewing. It really kept me going when i seen how many reviews there were for this story I was shocked! And I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and much as i have writting it! plez read my new story it will be up soon !

love, amber

ja ne


End file.
